


Dirty Criminal.

by peonymangoes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Lee Minho, Detective Han Jisung, Detectives, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Eventual Smut, Guns, I mean minho is a criminal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Stalking, Violence, Well... implied stalking, and jisung is... there jdfksk ?;3?):£/?’, just by a few years tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: For Han Jisung, a detective who’s fallen drastically from his peak and Lee Minho, an international thief always pulling off grand heists, it’s always the same – Jisung chases, Minho runs.Then one night everything changes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Dirty Criminal.

**Author's Note:**

> So minsung ay? I haven’t written anything like this before and I don’t know how the detectives or criminals do their job so sorry if it’s not very good or accurate :3 
> 
> That being said, the first chapter is quite light as it’s more of an introductory/world builder than anything else. So there’s no smut and the violence is extremely light. But chapter two will probably pack a punch though haha. 
> 
> Another warning is that I’m not romanticising any of the behaviour in this fic. Minsung in this fic aren’t supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows, their relationship is not supposed to be sweet or romantic, or very healthy for that matter. I don’t condone dubcon/violence irl, this is just a story, a work of fiction.

* * *

“Fucking bloody shit!”

Jisung shouts, rising from his seat, fists slamming against his desk. He throws a few files across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud, then falling onto the floor silently.

“Oh, that motherfucker!”

Jisung drops onto the ground, hands tugging on his hair harshly, groaning in frustration.

The door opens slightly, and Changbin pokes his head in, scowling at the sight of Jisung on the floor and the mess surrounding him.

“Han Jisung. Can you shut up? For like ten minutes?” He says. “You’re being too loud, dumbass.”

“I can’t! I can’t do this anymore!” Jisung moans, getting up from the floor and retreating back to his desk. “That motherfucker managed to leave the country! Again! How?! How does he even get away with it?! Oh my god!”

He buries his face into his arms, and he hears Changbin slowly close the door behind him, and the soft footsteps that slowly fade away as he walks further away from his office.

Jisung was at a total loss of words, his mind a black, empty space is filled with harsh scribbles and curses. He was getting a major migraine, and the back of his neck begins to feel sore. He could’ve destroyed the whole building if given the chance.

Jisung takes a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

That fucking bastard Minho managed to escape, just as Jisung had found out where he had been hiding, and that son of a bitch made it clear that he left for a different country. Which country, however, was a complete mystery, something he was trying to solve now.

Lee Minho was probably the most infamous criminal in the world, known across the world for his different heinous acts from smuggling drugs across the Americas, stealing expensive paintings from France, scamming big shots in Russia and back here in Korea - he’s done too much to even keep count. The point was plain and straightforward though, Minho was nothing but a cold-hearted criminal who should’ve been hunted down and locked up behind bars by now - but he wasn’t, and that little fact haunts Jisung’s very being.

He was South Korea’s top detective for nearly four years in a row, he was supposed to be good at this, but it seemed as if Minho was always one step ahead of him, purposely letting him get close before dipping, flying off to another country to commit another large scale crime, which will be on every newspaper’s front page, something that’ll only bring more shame to Jisung’s name, and to himself.

For nearly a year, Jisung has been on Lee Minho’s trail, chasing down the criminal every chance he got. There were a lot of trivial, non-important facts he knew about Minho, such as that he owned at least three cats, and adored them so. He also knew that Minho used to be a dancer as a child, but obviously none of this information was useful enough to actually find out any of Minho’s hiding spots and catch him. Why he would tell him any of these things is another mystery in itself.

Jisung stares down at the piece of mauve coloured paper on his table. It was a letter from Minho and the only reason why he knows this is because the asshole kept sending him letters written on the purple paper. This one was particularly infuriating, making his teeth clench and grind against each other as he rereads it again.

_Dear Jisung,_

_I have enjoyed our little game so far, but it looks like I’ll have to leave again. You’ve grown quicker and sharper during our time together, and oh! I am proud, truly._

_I suppose you are wondering what I could be talking to you about this time... could it be my darling kittens, could it be a cute waitress who blindly served me coffee and cake, without knowing my true identity or could I just be bored and wanting to relish in the anger that I know you’ll feel reading this, just for your precious time._

_It’ll probably never work, but good lord are you attractive when you’re angry. Oh my, I’m getting shivers just thinking about it, I’m struggling to write properly! As I’ve said many times before, you are so cute!_

_Well, I am proud, but I also have pride and common sense. You have come too close to discovering me in my safe spaces, so as usual, I’ll be taking a little holiday for a while. However, don’t be sad and don’t miss me too much, I’m sure you’ll hear from me - making headlines in the news!_

_Love, Minho._

Jisung frowns down at the letter with disdain. What had grown from simple teasing and insults such as “you’re a stupid, useless detective.” and “a small child could do this shorter and better than you.” had turned into some sort of diary, where Minho just blabbered on and on about his life and what he’s up to, while still being able to keep it as short and inconspicuous as possible. There was also an increasing amount of somewhat... “flirtatious” behavior from Minho.

Though he knows all too well, that these letters were probably only sent because Minho knows that even if he had ten or a thousand scraps of purple paper, there was nothing Jisung could do about, or with them.

They were of no use, it was barely a piece of evidence. It was all just Minho rubbing the fact that Jisung was unable to find him and capture him, even deeper into his face. It was all only supposed to anger him, to be a nuisance.

All Jisung felt, however, was pure humiliation and also fear, because the letters are always stuck onto the outside of his office window.

He’s tried many times to figure out just how on earth the letters manage to be placed there. His office was on the very top floor, the fifteenth floor of Seodaemun Detective and Investigation. (Not the most creative name, but hey, not as it mattered anyway, it wasn’t as if that petty little scammer said something about it.)

So either Minho was an incredibly skilled climber, he was able to get into the building with nobody watching him - which is virtually impossible, or that there was a rat somewhere that has infiltrated their way through.

The boss had intensive background checks into every single person that worked in the building, including maids, maintenance, and receptionists. Nobody was spared, but all of them came with sparkly clean backgrounds, with nothing suspicious at all. The police force (whom they collaborate with quite often) even got heavily involved but to no avail. Even when all the keys and locks had been changed, Minho still figured out a way to leave those letters for him.

Over the course of the year, Jisung had received nearly twenty letters, four of which were from this month alone. Minho was growing bolder and cheekier, and it only made Jisung’s blood boil, just the way that criminal wanted it - that bastard probably got pure joy out of imagining his reaction.

Jisung doesn’t doubt that Minho was lying because the first time he sent a letter detailing how he was going to escape the country, he assumed that it was a lie, something to throw the authorities off track. That was the case until a few days later and it turns out Minho stole a few precious diamonds out of a castle or something, somewhere in the middle of Hungary.

So the next time it happened, Jisung thought about alerting the authorities and having the airports do checks on any Lee Minho's exiting the country, and then he remembered just how many motherfuckers were Lee Minho in this country. Plus, knowing Minho, he wouldn’t have done something so foolish as to leave the country using his real name, and Jisung had not the faintest idea of any other aliases or names that he might’ve used.

Despite his best efforts at tracking Minho down, even when he knew he would be leaving the country, he ended up reading how the bastard sold tons and tons of fake cocaine to drug cartels in Panama the very next day. The following week he received a letter from Minho asking Jisung if he enjoyed reading the news recently. He nearly smashed his desk in after reading it, complete with Changbin poking his head through the door politely asking him to shut the fuck up.

How this man still managed to remain undercover and have his identity relatively anonymous was probably a bigger mystery than anything else that he’s done.

Still, there’s nothing that he can do about it now, Minho probably already out of the country. Although the last time he sent a letter bragging about his fabulous plans to leave, there was no front-page headline of the infamous Lee Minho, and Jisung almost slapped himself across the face when his first thought a few days later was,

_“Huh, I wonder what Minho was up to? He never told me, or made it public.”_

Why had he thought of it in such a manner? In a way that seemed much friendlier than what they were, as if Jisung wasn’t currently trying to hunt him down.

He was worried there was no news of what happened because he had been afraid that the crime had been committed so perfectly, that it went unnoticed. Or maybe Minho was trying to fuck with him again.

It’s not like it mattered too much, if Jisung didn’t have his exact whereabouts, then all of those letters were useless unless everyone else wanted to know just how many newspaper headlines about himself Minho had framed up on the walls of his home. (It was twenty seven).

Plus, after the fifth letter, he stopped bothering to tell other people about them, which is probably not a very good thing at all.

He got up from his chair and walked away from his table again, forcing his mind away from thoughts about Minho for two seconds, to give himself a moment to breathe and clear his head.

Jisung goes out of his office and makes his way to the coffee machine, where he picks up a random packet of instant and decides fuck it, let’s just eat it.

As he’s making his coffee he’s greeted again by Changbin, who asks if he’s doing alright and then proceeds to make small talk with him. When Jisung adds in the sugar, about two teaspoons, the last person he wanted to see coming.

You’d think it was Minho, but Jisung would actually be over the moon to see him just so he has a better chance at detaining him.

It was Hwang Hyunjin, another detective with a perfect track record, who’s also always trying to steal and solve Jisung’s cases. Even with the Minho situation, that bastard keeps trying to stick his nose into it and solving it. Not that he wouldn’t mind help, but not from Hyunjin - good, sincere, or genuine were the last words he’d ever use to describe him.

Jisung attempts to walk past Hyunjin swiftly, to avoid causing a scene but once he turns to look at him and he grins, a nasty, overly proud smile with too much malice to be a simple, kind greeting, Jisung knows that he's lost.

"The fuck you looking at? What's got you feeling so happy?" He barks, pushing up against him, shoulder purposefully knocking into his arm, making it move, causing the water inside to shake and spillover in little droplets onto the table. 

"Oh shut up, don't you have better things to do? Like Lee Minho's case? The one you've been working on for a year with no progress? Isn't that right, Rookie Prodigy?" Hyunjin snaps back, biting tone and cold eyes, the intent to rile Jisung up fully obvious, even going as far to use the nickname the public and other superiors had given Jisung back when he was in his peak, successfully trailing down criminals, although none of them had been as sneaky and cunning as Minho, as ballsy and infuriatingly quick as Minho. Hyunjin should consider himself lucky for always getting cases with stupid, bumbling petty criminals without half the wit and brain that Minho possessed. 

Jisung wants to hit Hyunjin, to physically cause him pain. The urge to just crack his skull open and watch the contents of his brain spill against the coffee machine quickly crept upon him, clouding over his brain. He wants the other detective to feel the humiliation and utter defeat that he feels every other day, and have his face rubbed into it, just as he does it to Jisung. Whenever these thoughts appear, his mind instantly goes to Minho, how desperate he is to finally catch him and convict him, keep him locked up in a cell, unable to cause the world trouble anymore - to stop causing him trouble anymore. Dealing with all this bullshit and the turmoils of his everyday life was almost too much to bear sometimes, the heavyweight sinking down on his shoulders and it was exhausting, both physically and mentally. If Jisung could give Hyunjin a word, it'd be "asshole" and if he could give Minho a word, it'd be "draining." 

Before he can say anything else, someone comes in, calling for Hyunjin's name. It was Jowon, a kind police officer that was currently helping him on his most recent case, a murder, something he only knew because Jowon told him and not because he cares about what Hyunjin gets up to, a feeling that they don't share with other if Hyunjin's constant digs and previous attempts to try and butt in and solve Minho's case for him wasn't evident enough. On a side note, he's actually quite fond of the officer, he was nice enough, albeit a little intimidating. He felt sorry for the guy having to be stuck with a guy like Hyunjin all the time. 

Hyunjin and Jowon walk away after the officer greets him and the other glares at him pointedly. Jisung flips him off in return. 

Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, maybe it was something he felt unconsciously in his gut, he didn't know, but what Jisung did know that he's somehow driven his car all the way from the little bar he frequented, all the way to an abandoned warehouse on the very outskirts of Incheon, but still quite far from Seoul. This wasn't just any warehouse though, this was the place where Minho was rumoured to be hiding in, and he's actually dropped by a few days ago to check, but obviously, he came back empty handed, not even with a single clue despite spending ages scouring the place, searching every nook and cranny. He doesn't know why he's come back, perhaps it was something to do with feeling inferior, whether it was to Minho or his other colleagues. In any case, Jisung is here and he'll start searching the area again, a desperate attempt to find something fruitful for once. 

He wonders if he’ll get a chance to see Minho, although he doubts it was possible, as the other probably wasn’t stupid enough to be idling around and it was more than likely that he was already in another country, preparing to steal priceless artifacts or scam some big shots. 

Jisung had gotten a glimpse of Minho in person, and not on the front pages of a newspaper twice before, though never without his staple cat mask on. It was like it was glued onto his face, garnering him the nickname, The Cat Thief, which Jisung found incredibly stupid. It never really stuck around though, and he’s glad it didn’t. He hates the nickname, he personally thought it sounded like the title of a children’s story, and it didn’t really roll off the tongue quite right - not that it had too, but it usually added that extra zing factor, like iconic names such as Jack the Ripper or The Wolf of Wall Street. 

The first time, it was in a small town near Gwangju, the furthest he’s ever had to travel in his quest for justice against Minho. It had happened about three months into his (currently) one year hunt for Minho. 

Jisung had actually caught Minho in his hideout spot, an abandoned clothes shop in a dingy, shitty shop lots, with dark, snaking alleyways and dimly lit streetlights. He took about three steps inside the shop before he finally saw Minho. It was hard to see what he looked like with no light apart from his small torch and half his face covered with the cat mask, but he had a head full of dark hair and a small mouth with lips on the thinner side. 

He lunged forward, quickly bringing out a pair of handcuffs and his revolver, but Minho was quicker and managed to dodge him, grabbing onto his arm and flipping him over. Jisung felt his heart flip flop into his stomach as he was momentarily suspended in the air, and he landed onto the floor with a loud thud. He was temporarily paralyzed, either from the pain in his back or the shock he felt and once he regained the strength to lift himself off the ground, Minho was already gone, as he watched the last of his legs exit a window upstairs. 

A police officer found him a few minutes later, asked him what was wrong, and if he managed to catch Minho yet. Jisung, still in his daze snapped, and spent the rest of the night searching the whole city for the criminal and far into the next morning, always making sure to check the isolated, suspicious areas as well as densely populated areas, just for any sign of him. Obviously, he failed, still moping when he got back to his hotel room. He then proceeded to knock out well into the next morning, spending the rest of the week miserable and cooped up in his office, sometimes working on his case and other times tearing up newspaper articles on Minho. 

The second time he saw Minho in person, the events flowed somewhat similarly to the events of the first time. It happened just a few months ago, as Jisung traveled to Wonju, a small city in comparison to Seoul and the other places Minho tended to frequent. They just so happened to lock eyes in the middle of a crowded marketplace. It had been a matter of pure coincidence, but it didn't matter. Within milliseconds Jisung had pushed his way through the crowd, into a more secluded area, just in time to see Minho wear a mask and sunglasses, before managing to leap up into the air and onto a random building, quickly taking off without as much as a second glance towards him. He hadn't expected that - fleeing the scene, sure, but only running away and without a snarky, somewhat flirtatious comment? A little strange, but perhaps the criminal was in a rush, his mind too fogged up with panic to care, much like how the sudden adrenaline boost from almost catching Minho in the very palms of his hands had clouded over his brain and any square inch of rational thought inside his head, turning him into a careless, reckless disaster. 

Whatever it was, one thing was clear - Lee Minho had once again managed to escape him when he was mere centimetres away from his fingertips, besting him with his quick wit and nimble movements. It marked as another trip ending with shame and disappointment, he had been so upset in fact, that when Hyunjin had waltzed over to him the next time they were in the office together, Changbin physically removed him from the scene, worried that Jisung's temper and ego along with Hyunjin's sass and biting tone would result in something terrible, something nobody would want to deal with, nor with its consequences. 

Jisung walks through the large wooden doors, the whole warehouse dark and quiet, almost eerily so. All he has with him is his phone, a pair of metal handcuffs, his small revolver, and the little torchlight that he's currently holding up in front of him. He doesn't know where anything is, let alone the light switch. Perhaps it was better that he didn't do anything, only remain as discreet as possible. The more vulnerable Minho is to the attack, the easier it'll be to catch him. For all Jisung knows, he was probably on a plane off to some rich little country in Europe planning his next heist. 

He treads through slowly, pointing the flashlight at all areas of the place, looking for anything suspicious. He had been here during the daytime of course, but with no results, even with a thorough and meticulous search. There was not a trace of human life here, no fingerprints, blood, or any human DNA at all as if nobody had even stepped foot inside at all. Jisung began getting second thoughts, maybe it was a ruse, maybe Minho had known of his arrival beforehand and prepared, but how? 

Everything was so complicated and tedious, making him feel like a failure. He doesn't even have a proper description of what his target looked like, even though he knew his face. He's about to take a pair of stairs to go up to the second floor, but before he could make it all the way up, Jisung heard loud thudding behind him and the last thing he remembers as he begins to turn around is a blunt pain to the back of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mf just pulled a sangwoo on him 🧎♂️🏌️
> 
> (Just kidding) 
> 
> Anyhow, feel free to leave kudos and comments!! <3
> 
> My twitter: @peonymangoes


End file.
